Long Lost Father
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: "Before I was born sixteen years ago my father left." Join Krysten Pond as she attempts to figure out herself as well as her family.


_Wow, this no joke took me three days to write. Just a story about a girl finally finding her real father. Slight spoilers for everything up to Vampires in Venice. Contains slight 11/Amy, Amy/Rory. I own nothing except my original character, Krysten Pond. Enjoy._

* * *

Before I was born sixteen years ago my father left. At the time, according to my mother, he hadn't even known that she was pregnant with me. She said that he dropped her off and never looked back, sounded like that type. You know, the one's who get a girl pregnant then "conveniently" leaves before the girl can know she's pregnant with his baby... It disgusted me that my father was like that. That my genetic code had to be shared with a scumbag like that...

I was twelve when she first told me that my father wasn't the man whom had taken care of me all my life. I always knew deep down though no matter how much I tried to deny it. Rory was always good to me but there were a lot of things that were different about us. No, Rory Williams, was defiantly not my father; the man standing in front of me was. I look just like him: green eyes, tall, lanky, floppy brown hair. We were an exact match.

At this point I can tell that this man, this stranger named the Doctor, was indeed my dad. And now as I stand here, my football boots hanging from my shoulder, I can tell that all of the hate that I wanted to give him would never come up in my mind because I, Krysten Pond, finally have a father.

_Twelve years ago:_

I can tell I'm different than the others. There is just something about me that isn't with the other children around me. There seems to be a carefree attitude with the others but me I can't help but feel  
like an outsider looking in. I simply don't fit it. It's recess, everyone is playing, well aside from me. No, I'm sitting alone as usual.

"Hey Krys, wanna play?" I look over at the boy standing next to me, his name is Chaney. He's a year older than me, probably on some bet with his older friends.

I turn away, "No thank you," I say politely. That was another thing, I was so much smarter than any of the other children. It was if I were older than I appeared. Mum just says it's because I'm so mature for my age; I think not.

Chaney rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just play by yourself."

I glare at him as he walks away, talking loudly to his friends about me. Who cares about them? I certainly didn't... Well it didn't matter anyway, only four hours left and then I would be able leave  
this...place.

The day went by fast after my encounter with Chaney. My mum came and picked me up. Dad was with her, smiling in his dopey way. "Hi sweetheart! How was your day honey?"

"Fine dad," I reply with a false smile. It wasn't that I was upset, no, I just wanted to get home to my cat, Karter. Karter and I were good friends, he made interesting company always talking about the neighborhood cat that he had a crush on. Oh yeah, I can sort of talk to cats. Not really talk to them but I can sort of read their thoughts and he understands me.

The ride home is short thankfully. Mum unbuckles me from my booster seat and I jump out of our small car and run to the backyard to the old swing set. There sitting in the shad of the shed was my cat and good friend, Karter. I sit by him and he jumps up in my lap, "Hi Karter!"

"Hello Krysten," he tells me through his mind. I still don't understand how I can hear his thoughts, was that normal? I didn't think it was but who knows maybe everyone can hear the thoughts of animals…

We continue our conversation for a while until mum calls me into the house. "Bye Karter," I yell to the cat as he trots off next door.

"Who were you talking to dear?" Mum asks me as we wash up for dinner.

"Karter, he was telling me about Lea," I explain as I wash my hands.

"The next door neighbor's cat?"

"Yeah, I can hear him think."

Mum was silent, her eyes distant as if recalling a memory. She then laughed and ruffled my hair, "Quiet an imagination don't you?" I don't say anything, didn't all people hear the thoughts of cats?

"Can't you hear him mummy?"

Mum smiled, "Nope, you must be special," she said tickling me carefully. I giggle, maybe I was.

_Six years later:_

I'm staring into the mirror in the bathroom at school watching as the blood dripped down my face. I sigh deeply and run some water, wetting another paper towel to yet again stop the bloody nose I have just received. Apparently a rumor had gotten out at school that I had slept with the cheerleader's boyfriend and well…she sort of punched me in the face. I fought back of course but I'm no match for five against one unarmed. I pinch the bridge of my nose, I'm getting tired of getting my arse beat. I tried to get myself to tell someone but in the end I'd rather get my arse beat and look weak than telling someone and getting my arse beat even harder… I sigh again and sit down on the bench by the toilets, why does life as a pre-teen have to be so weird?

After the bleeding finally stopped, I walk back to my class, Health. "Ah Miss Pond, we were wondering where you were." Was what I heard as I took my seat in the back. Lauren, the girl who punched me, gave me a fierce look.

"Bloody nose," I say with a smile, "normal thing, no worries." I hold my breath until finally Mrs. Lane, my teacher, nods and continues on with her lesson. Today we were starting on adoption, a subject I would soon become fairly interested in.

During the whole lesson, I listen diligently, hearing the steps to figure out if you were adopted. First step: ask your parents. Oh man, so I was suppose to just walk up to mum or dad, "Oh I was just wondering if I was adopted." Yeah, I can see that going over _terrifically_… Second step: pay attention to conversations taking place with your extended family. That one was defiantly going to a hard one. Ever since I was "born", no one from our family would talk to my mum or my dad. Step three: Pay attention to specific genetic traits, such as eye color, hair type and color; that's what got me. I sort of look like my mum but dad…we look nothing a like… What if my dad wasn't my dad?

I went through the rest of the day, my head in the clouds. Just because I don't look my dad doesn't mean he isn't my dad, right? Sure, lots of kids don't look like their dad's. But I don't much look like my mum either… Maybe that's why none of our relatives want to talk to us, since maybe my mum had an affair.

Finally the school day was finished, mum and dad were waiting for me in our small car. I walk over and get into the back seat, my head still reeling from the entire day. "Well hello their birthday girl." I sigh and sink down into the backseat, a wave of unknown guilt forming over me.

My mum laughs and slaps my dad, "Oi, what did I tell you about that?"

Tomorrow, February 26th, 2022 was my twelfth birthday. My mum jokes occasionally saying that she couldn't believe she didn't know she was pregnant with me the exact day that she was married. I smile at the memory but suddenly I feel a strange feeling within my chest. The strange beat within my chest almost felt as if I had two heart beats competing with each other. I wince but soon the strange feeling evens out so it feels as if I once again only have one heart. _'That was strange…' _I think to myself, what would cause the feeling of two hearts?

The ride home was filled with mum and dad's conversation. My dad was talking about what had happened at the hospital, he's one of the doctor's there. He sort of reminds me of those people you see on television, the one's who get excited over absolutely nothing? Yep, that was my dad. My dad's strange yet boring personality made me wonder exactly what my mum seen in him.

My mum is a different story completely, she was smart and interesting and she used to tell me the best bed time stories about a mystic, traveling spaceman in a blue box. Her and dad just didn't seem to "click". Finally we were home, our house was big, almost too big. It had been my great aunt's house before she moved to the United States, she wasn't exactly fond of me but then again none of our relatives are... As I watch mum get out of the car I know that right now I need to ask her. "Uh mum," I rub the back of my neck nervously, would I be able to?

She turned to me, her bright red hair a contrast against her pale slightly freckled skin. I know now that I have to ask. "Yeh?"

"Uh," I glance around to make sure that dad wasn't around, I wasn't ready to face him yet. "Was I er...adopted?"

Mum froze then took my hand and took me over to the old swing set. I spent a lot of my time here in the backyard by the old shed. It made me feel almost at ease. It was strange... "You weren't adopted Krysten, I am your mum but..." Mum looked around just like I had to make sure that dad wasn't around, "You're father isn't Rory…"

I feel my mouth open in shock, my eyes getting bigger. How could the man whom had taken care of me my _entire _life _not _be my father? "Then who is?" I ask quietly, tears prickling at my eyes.

Mum gripped the chain on the swing hard, "You remember those stories I used to tell you when you were younger about the mad man with the blue box that was bigger on the inside?"

I nod, I used to love those stories, "Yeah, why?"

Mum looked down at the ground shamefully, "He's real…"

"_And_..." I say dragging the word out.

"He's your father."

I laugh humourlessly, a dark look in my eyes, "So you're saying that my dad is a time travelling alien? Ha, yeah right mum. You can just tell me that my real father didn't care about me and left before I was born, it honestly wouldn't hurt my feelings." I walk toward the old shed, my fists clenched tightly. Why did she want to play me like I was stupid? I wasn't stupid…

"It's the truth, Krysten. After I…well ya know…he dropped me back off here and I married Rory and then nine months later I had you."

I walk past her, "Yeah, whatever you say mum…" I walk into the house where dad was fixing my favourite thing to eat, fish custard.

He smiles at me, "What were you two talking about?"

I freeze, almost feeling guilty. I grin and wave my hand at him dismissively, "Oh you know girl stuff."

He smiles and then his face darkens, he then engulfs me in a giant hug. "My little girl is growing up so fast."

I grunt as he squeezes me, "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Dad pushes me away then looks at me in confusion, "But weren't you talking about…ya know _girl _stuff?"

I scrunch my face up in disgust, he thought we were talking about…I wouldn't let myself finish the thought. "Ew, no!" I shake my head, that was a nasty thought…

Dad looks around awkwardly, "Oh…" I laugh slightly, he was such an oddball sometimes. I walk over to the counter and plucked up the plate of fish fingers and the bowl of custard, "Thanks for lunch dad." I say as I climb up the stairs. When I finally reached the confines of my room I did something I never did, I cried. Why did life as a preteen have to be so weird?

_Six months later:_

I've been avoiding mum and I think dad's starting to notice. After dinner while we were washing the dishes as mum did the laundry, he looks down at me, "You and mum fighting or something?"

"No, why?"

"Well you two haven't been talking much and the fact that whenever I mentioned her you started to wipe that plate furiously."

I look down at the plate, sure enough a small hair-lined crack was now in the plate I had been drying. I put it in the cupboard, "We aren't fighting." Mum and I didn't share enough words to be classified as fighting. I didn't believe her about dad not being my dad, although sometimes I wondered. I remember back to my class, different blood types. "Uh dad, what's your blood type?"

Dad looks down at me again, his eyebrow rose, "What's with the sudden interest about me?" Over the last six months, I had been composing a profile to see if he was my father. So far it wasn't looking so positive that Rory Williams was my father.

"Uh, uh, school project," I stuttered, hoping that he didn't catch my lie.

He nodded, I inwardly sigh in relief, thankful that he wasn't too curious. "O+." Damn, there's another thing against Rory being my father, my blood was AB-, the rarest type. I shook my head but continued to silently work beside my _dad_, uncertainty plaguing me.

"My two favourite Pond's." I turn around to see mum standing behind us, a smile on her face. I sigh and turn back around, working on the dishes. "Krys, can I talk to you. Now." I turn around, a witty comment on my tongue, but when I saw her expression I kept quiet.

We walked outside where we had experienced our first "Rory isn't your dad" conversation. "So, what do you want?" I ask as we both sit down on the swings. It's a lovely night, the black sky filled with so many stars and the moon, full and bright.

"I want you too know the full story, not just the bed-time story version." I stiffened, did I even want to hear it? But she continued, "when I was seven, I had an imaginary friend…" I sat and listened diligently as mum explained to me this madman called the Doctor who ate fish custard (guess that's where I got that from) and saved the world from both the Atraxi _and _Prisoner Zero, all in twenty minutes. She told me about this giant beast called a Star Whale that saved the future United Kingdom because it couldn't stand to watch their children cry; just like the Doctor couldn't. She then told me about these warriors whom were the Doctor's mortal enemy, the Daleks.

And then she started to tell me about the Stone Angels. "One was inside my head, taking over. I couldn't open my eyes at all, I was so scared." Tears were brimming in her eyes, shinning in the moon-lit dark. I placed a hand on hers, tears in my eyes as well. "Finally, he saved me. That's when I told him that I was getting married. And then…I kissed him. And then I was dropped back on Earth and then there was you."

I was silent for a long take, taking everything in. I was just about to say something when the sudden chest pain and the strange heart beat started back again. I yell out slightly, clutching the swing chain hard. I gasp as the strange beat starts up again. "Krysten, what's wrong?" Mum asks, standing in front of my concerned.

I fall to my knees, the beat hurting slightly. And then, the pain was gone, but the beat wasn't. I touch my chest where my heart is, I can feel it beat, I then move my hand where the I felt the other beat, under my hand I could feel another heart beat. "Two hearts," I choke out, feeling plaguing my tone. At this point I was so scared I could've probably died.

"What?" Mum asked, kneeling in front of me.

"I've got…two hearts," I once again choke out, unable to believe in myself.

"But that's…" She felt where my heart beat is and then shifted to where another beat was going at the same pace. "Weird…" Suddenly it wasn't so impossible that Rory Williams wasn't my father…

_Four years later:_

Having two hearts wasn't as bad I originally thought, it was actually kind of cool. I could run longer and faster and I rarely tired now. With this new gained confidence, I joined both the track team as well as the football team. I was excellent in both of them. Now as I ran home from football practice still wearing my kit, I was number eleven, my football boots slung over my shoulder I felt good. As I rounded the corner running through the neighbor's backyard to jump over the small fence I saw it. A tall blue box. I jumped over the fence and ran to the front. Mum's there with this man with a bow tie, tear stains on her face. I look just like him: green eyes, tall, lanky, floppy brown hair. We were an exact match.

"I never saw it until right now…" A depressed voice said from behind me. I turn around, dad, or Rory now stood behind me with the saddest expression. "She looks just like you…"

"Dad…" My lip wobbles as I try to hold back the tears that threaten to escape.

Rory smiles at me sadly, "I'm not your father, he is." I turn back around to the man with the floppy brown hair and the bow tie. At this point I can tell that this man, this stranger named the Doctor, was indeed my dad. And now as I stand here, my football boots hanging from my shoulder, I can tell that all of the hate that I wanted to give him would never come up in my mind because I, Krysten Pond, finally have a father, my real father.


End file.
